Dibs and Desires
by AshlynnRae
Summary: Inuyasha, the supposed huge player who's tutoring the new girl wants her, but the only problem is his best friend Miroku called dibs. Can he handle his desires for her or will he steal away his friends girl, all in one session? Warning: this is my first fanfic so please excuse my inexperience and a slight lemony in the beginning ... please r and r


_Dibs and Desires_

_He wanted her so badly._

_He straddled her hips around him. Fear was in her eyes but that didn't matter. The hanyou, Inuyasha wanted her more than life itself at this moment. _

"_Inuyasha stop …We .shouldn't ... plea-" the girl Kagome pleaded but was silenced by a demanding kiss._

_As the hanyou deepened the kiss, a clawed finger stroked her inner thigh. She gasped when that claw went under her skirt and ripped off her underwear. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and explore her taste. When his clawed finger entered her, she thought she'd die of bliss. His lips were now running down her neck as he worked her into a horny frenzy. Even though she told him to stop, her scent of being aroused told him otherwise. So he continued to pump in and out of her._

"_I want you." Inuyasha repeated over and over again. _

_The girl was now lost in thought. One minute he was her tutor for geometry and now he had her pressed against a wall, ready to take her virginity. Being the new girl was harder than she thought_

"_Inuyasha … we can-" Kagome started but stopped when she noticed Inuyasha unzipping his pants. She stared in shock as his long hard cock came nearer to her entrance. No longer was she worried about stopping him, but if something that huge would fit inside her. He smirked at her facial expression and seemed to read her mind._

"_Don't worry it'll fit." He whispered into her ear. "It's going to hurt a little, so be ready."_

_He was now at her entrance and ready to enter, when a series of loud knocks were heard from the front door. _

"_Damn it!" he mumbled stopping. The knocks continued now louder. _

"_Who the hell is it and what do you want?!" the angered hanyou yelled._

"_Open the damn door!" two people Inuyasha recognized as Koga and Bankotsu yelled spontaneously._

_The two teens quickly jumped out of their intimate position. Kagome hopped onto a kitchen chair where her opened math book sat and began to read. While Inuyasha put his 'friend' away, zipped up his pants, and went to answer the door._

"_What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha yelled swinging the door open._

"_Where the hell is my cousin?" Bankotsu yelled back. "I swear if you touched her, then your heads mine mutt!" he continued now pushing Inuyasha aside to enter the mansion._

"_You told him!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga._

"_You couldn't keep it in your pants?!" Koga yelled back. "You broke the rule of dibs just to get laid, man what do you think your best friend is going to think about you fucking his girl?"_

"_I'm not fucking her!"_

"_Then what's with the 'Your place or mine?' crap?!" Koga asked mimicking a girl voice. "You're obviously fucking her!" Koga continued yelling._

"_I'm tutoring her dumbass!" Inuyasha yelled now infuriated._

_Koga grew quiet. Inuyasha took the wolf's silence as an opportunity to leave. When the two arrived into the kitchen, they found Bankotsu interrogating Kagome._

"_Are you ok? Did that freak touch you? Are you still a virgin? Did he fuck you? How'd he take you? Did he take you doggy style?" Bankotsu asked shaking the girl by the shoulders. Kagome blinked and her eyes grew wide and a rather dark blush covered her cheeks._

"_Thank Kami your still pure!" Bankotsu yelled pulling the bewildered girl into a bear hug._

"_Wait a minute!" Koga shouted. He then walked around the kitchen and dining room sniffing. He did this for about 5 minutes when he stopped at Inuyasha and inhaled deeply. "Lover boy here smells like a chic had an orgasm with him," Koga announced pointing at Inuyasha. Bankotsu released Kagome from the hug and he glared at Inuyasha with flames in his eyes._

"_WHAT!?" Bankotsu shrieked._

'_Shit! I'm dead!' Inuyasha thought._

"_Inuyasha had a girl over when I came!" Kagome shouted. Everyone turned to her wide eyed and shocked. "I walked in on them when I came over then she left." The girl continued to lie._

'_Why the hell is she lying for me?' Inuyasha thought while staring at the girl._

"_Why are you all staring at me like that? I thought it was pretty known Inuyasha gets around." Kagome asked looking at the stares she was receiving. After this everyone snapped back to reality. Bankotsu and Koga began to snicker while Inuyasha grew slightly angry._

"_I do not!" snapped the hanyou. _

"_Do to!" Kagome yelled back_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do to!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, Eri, Yumi, Yuka, Sakura, Ino, Ayume, your brother's ex Kagura, and that college chic who he's dating now um Rin … and that one chic from America … oh and all her friends … and …" Bankotsu interrupted their argument by listing Inuyasha's old girlfriends and hook ups. Kagome raised a brow and glanced over to her over protective cousin who continued to list on and on. Inuyasha grew red and glared at Bankotsu._

"_Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted at Bankotsu._

"_I'm just proving a point!" Bankotsu yelled back._

"_I didn't sleep with all of them!"_

"_That's a lie!" Bankotsu yelled._

"_Kikyo was my girlfriend for 2 years, Sango was my friend when Kikyo left we never boned, I only took Ayame to prom because she wouldn't stop crying about being rejected by Koga, I was loaded when I hooked up with Eri, I only made out with Yumi, Yuka was my science partner, I tutored Sakura, Ino, and Ayume. I only said I slept with Kagura and Rin to get Sesshomaru pissed, and those American chicks were only asking me for directions!" Inuyasha shouted._

"_Wait so you only really hooked up with Kikyo and Eri?" Kagome asked looking Inuyasha in the eye._

"_I loved Kikyo we hooked up like three times and Eri only gave me a blow job when I was loaded, so technically it's only ever been Kikyo." Inuyasha admitted looking back into Kagome's eyes. Koga and Bankotsu stood mouths a jar._

"_Y-you only hooked up with Kikyo! You suck! You're supposed to be Inuyasha Takahashi, the biggest playboy in Tokyo!" Bankotsu shouted. "Not counting Miroku" He mumbled. "All the guys envy you because your cocks supposed to of seen more than anyone's in history! You're a fake!" Bankotsu continued. "How could you take credit for banging all those chicks?" Bankotsu asked._

"_I never took credit." Inuyasha snapped back._

"_Well you never denied it"_

"_Wait!" Koga shouted raising his nose in the air. He walked up to Kagome and began to sniff around yet again then smirked._

"_What is it?" Bankotsu and Kagome asked in unison._

"_Kagome spread your legs." Koga said kneeling down in front of her._

"_You creep!" Kagome shouted before slapping the wolf across the face. _

"_I just wanted to make sure the mutt didn't touch you!" koga said from the floor. _

"_Bankotsu! Were you really going to let the creep who always hits on me do that?" Kagome snapped at her cousin._

"_What the hell is your problem?!" Inuyasha and Bankotsu yelled in unison before both wacked him on the head leaving the wolf unconscious._

"_Wait! So if you're not hooking up with Kagome then whys my cousin here?" Bankotsu asked turning to Inuyasha. _

"_He's my geometry tutor." Kagome answered._

"_Why do you have a mutt tutoring you? I could of" Bankotsu shot at her._

"_Well genius, you'd have to know what geometry is to tutor me, which means you'd have to actually go to that class instead of making out with random skanks in the janitor's closet." Kagome replied hotly. Bankotsu stood shocked at her reply before his next commit._

"_Whatever … I guess he can keep tutoring you but you better be home before 8!" Bankotsu stated. "Now Mutt walk me out!" Bankotsu ordered._

"_Feh! Fine but you're not leaving that wimpy wolf here." Inuyasha replied pointing towards the unconscious Koga._

"_Fine Mutt!" Bankotsu replied throwing Koga over his shoulder and motioning Inuyasha to follow._

_Once outside Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha after tossing Koga into his car._

"_Listen Mutt … I know we got off to a rough start but since Kagome is dating your pervert friend and you're tutoring her, I think we should try to get along. I can tolerate you but I'm not too crazy about that lecher so do me a favor and keep an eye on them? "Bankotsu asked the hanyou._

"_Why should I? If they're a couple, they can do whatever they like." Inuyasha retorted crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Because you of all people should know he's just going to take what he likes then drop her!" Bankotsu snapped. Inuyasha sighed, knowing Bankotsu was right._

"_Listen … Inuyasha … truth is I can't stand you but I would honestly think you'd be a better guy for her than the other jackasses at our school. I'd really prefer you be with her than Miroku." Bankotsu said for the first time not calling Inuyasha by the name of Mutt._

"_I can't tell you how great that is to hear but I'm not going to break the rules of dibs just for some girl." Inuyasha replied depressingly._

"_Kagome's more than just some girl!" Bankotsu snapped. "I'm only thinking in her best interest. And we both know damn well that pervert isn't in it. I know you want her, I heard about how you planned to ask her out until Miroku called dibs. So just break the stupid rule and he'll get over it! Kagome doesn't deserve someone like that!" he continued on. Inuyasha only blinked._

'_Bankotsu's right" Inuyasha thought. He hung his head low and took a deep breath._

"_I'll talk to Miroku." Inuyasha spoke in a barely audible voice. Bankotsu smirked._

"_Thanks Mutt. I really met what I said especially after tonight. If you do end up asking her out, be good to her, don't break her heart, get to know her." Bankotsu said before walking off to his car then driving off._

_Inuyasha went back in and told her what her cousin said, which truly shocked her. She finished her work then he walked her home later that night he called Miroku and talked to him about the situation. Later that week Miroku broke it off with her because not only was Inuyasha right but he wouldn't deprive his friend of being with someone he might actually care for besides Kikyo. Kagome thanked him by setting him up on a date with her science partner Sango. A couple months went by before Inuyasha finally asked Kagome out. After they graduated both Inuyasha and Kagome attended the same college, where they maintained a healthy relationship until he asked her to marry him. She put her trust in him by accepting and the night of the wedding she let him take her._

_The End._


End file.
